


[podfic] Semantics

by majoline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Season/Series 05, Romance, Subtext, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are not dating. Or are they?</p><p>    A little dose of comedy, silliness and post-apocalyptic fluff! Also functions as an alternate ending to season 5, wherein Sam is saved, Dean doesn't go to Lisa, and Gabriel's brought back to life. HEY, A FANGIRL CAN DREAM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Semantics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140136) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> This is one of my favorite cracky fics. Of course, this means I had to podfic it. Thank you so much to Saucery for giving me permission, despite her new fannish loves. :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:03:29  
Size: 2.8 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012122404.zip)


End file.
